The purpose of this study is to measure the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis (HPA) function and the hippocampus in women Posttraumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) related to childhood sexual abuse. The study will entail measurement of hippocampal volume with MRI, assessment of memory function with neuropsychological testing, 24 hour measurement of plasma cortisol, ACTH and Beta-endorphin, a CRF and ACTH challenge test and administration of dexamethasone with measurement of memory function. Data is currently being analyzed.